Snowed In
by AngelZephyr
Summary: Another blanket scenario fic featuring RenoxYuffie! Just like I promised! Wow...I normally don't fulfill my promises...@_@ Tee hee...anyway, pure waff like my other one, sappy, and something at the end I've never done before...it's actually pretty sweet..


Important: Hm…a Reno/Yuffie fic. Beware! I'm purely insane and evil!!! Stuck in a little cabin, one blanket, er…you get the gist. And…um…stuff…there's a BIT of stuff here that erm…I've never written before? I dunno! Read already! Buahaha! Um…did I mention that they're NOT stuck in a cabin like most of the blanket scenario fics?? Erm…maybe not…who cares. ^_^ Oh, be forewarned! REALLY waffy…and some STUFF at the end…*faints*

Snowed In

# A RenoxYuffie fic

"What in seven hells has caused this weather to get shoddier?! It's being a son of a-" Reno grumbled as he flung his blue coat on his gigantic bed. The bitter cold had surprisingly reached the heart of the building and slowly moving into people's quarters. Oh how he loathed that. He took a few pieces of gil and left his quarters, going down to the first floor to get a drink with his buddy, Rude. 

_Hee, hee…he doesn't know what's coming! Once he leaves, I'm going to sneak into that…wait a sec…I'm not here for that…oh damnit all to hell! _

_ _

A small girl, barely seventeen, sneaked into the Turk's room, hoping the halls were clear of snooping eyes…and maybe ears. She wanted to be as warm as possible and he was the only man who she had slept with once (not that she really wanted to but how could anyone resist to someone as sexy as Reno?) and sleeping with him once meant you were welcome any time, that is, if he wasn't in a bad mood. Now, was a good time! It was freezing like the dickens and there was no place to go. Somehow, she was stuck in this horrendous building with the Turks.

As soon as she entered his room she shut the door behind her, quietly, and plopped down on his bed. Oh how she loved the feel of satin rubbing against her skin. 

_Maybe this is why he gets all those sluts on his bed and screws the hell outta them. Oooh…what a bastard! He completely ignores me when I leave and…and…he didn't even take consideration when I flirted with him that one time…who the hell does he think he is anyway!?_

_ _

Without much thought, she pulled off her shorts with no difficulty and her green tank to reveal herself in her under garments. She slipped inside his bedcovers and curled up into a ball, happy that even in satin sheets it provided warmth. 

_Damn…it's freezing as hell out there and all he thinks about is gettin' drunk, in hopes of getting' fucked. Boy, what a loser! He'd rather freeze out there than be in here…hmph! _

_ _

Without warning she had fallen asleep, her hands pulling the blanket around her.

~~~~^~~~{@

"Whoo…I feel woozy…damnit Scarlet! Quit touchin' me! Any further down south and you just might receive a spank from me!" Reno's words were slurred but Scarlet found it quite entertaining.

She grinned. "It isn't my fault now is it, "Lord" Reno? And if I do say so myself, your bed was quite comfortable."

Reno smiled at her lopsidedly and wrapped an arm around her waist. "Listen baby, I love you and all but…Lord Reno? Are you out of your mind, woman?! I'm just…is this my door?"

Scarlet laughed. "Yes it is. Why? You want to come to my room? I assure you, it's much more comfortable."

"Ah, go away…I wanna sleep…" He pushed the door open and shut it in Scarlet's face. _Hehe…I've always wanted to do that. Now, for some darn sleep!_ Reno took off his white chemise, leaving him in his under shirt. Lacking hesitation, he took off his pants and threw it across the room and onto the floor. He sat down on the bed and fell back, hoping for the feel of satin grace his head…

"Ow!! What the hell…? Ack! Reno!!" 

"Yuffie!? What are you, crazy!? Get out of this room now! You don't belong here! Who said you could enter my chambers without permission?" He spat, giving her a murderous glare at the same time. 

"You know, you shouldn't yell at me! I gave you that…that thing…that day remember? That should count as something! I'm cold and I need heat!! Honestly, if you're stupid friends hadn't dragged me here from my home, I'd probably be happy and rest assured, happy and toasty! Man! My ass is freezing like hell and-urk!" Yuffie's throat was suddenly in the grasp of Reno's hand.

"I'm gonna," He started. "Take you home! Just shut up, alright? Damn…and to actually think I'd get a good night's rest after spending a few hours in the bar…you are a piece of shit, you know that?"

"Oh go ahead! Rub it in for all I care you bastard! Hmph! Take me home and screw the hell out of Scarlet or…or something and sluts you pick up in the slums! You got some nerve talking to me like that! I mean, me! The daughter of that puny Godo! "

"Shut up you brat!" He yelled, probably enough to wake up the entire building, which of course isn't possible. "Why don't we stop by a lake and you can deluge yourself there. It's better than putting up with your fake whining!"

With that said, he quickly put on his clothes waiting for Yuffie to change into hers, then, picked her up and placed her on his shoulder.

"Ah hell! Put me down, creep! I have better things to do than to be held by a wicked person like you! Put me down!! I'm gonna tell President Shinra on you!" She screamed, flailing her arms wildly sometimes attempting to hit Reno across the head and pretend as if it was an accident. If she had the chance she would hit him but while in the predicament she was in… 

_Oh! I wish Cloud killed him too along with the insane maniac, Sephiroth! They both belong in the same genre! Maniacs Galore is what I would call it! Not to mention his perverted ways and-hello!_

_ _

"Reno…I'm assuming that your hand **accidentally** slid up my ass?" She said coolly, almost deathly threatening.

Silence. He continued walking, practically ignoring her.

_This bastard is gonna pay whether he likes it or not! Not only is he disregarding me, but he's also pulling the moves on me, which is not good! If he snakes his hand any higher he'll wish he was never born! I'm truly gonna ruin that pretty smile he has by knocking several of his teeth out if he doesn't quit! …Holy crap! It's fr…freez…freezing…! Wha…what is he…trying…to do…kill me?!_

_ _

"Hold on Yuffie. We're just gonna borrow, or rather steal, a small plane and bring you back to Wutai. Don't you know how Lord Godo, or should I say your discreet **father**, worries about you?" He said in mockery.

"Grrr…one, I never wanted to go back…not until I was stuck with you! Two, Midget Godo is not my father! And even if he is my father, I'd like to pretend he isn't because he's stupid! Three, he ain't discreet ya hear!? He's a stuck up lunatic who can think of nothing but materia! And four, he hates your guts so stop calling him **Lord **Godo! You don't have to try and be polite." 

"Hm…well, one,you really have no choice but to go back and I really find that you don't like staying with me, insulting. Two, **Lord** Godo is your father. Besides, you need one since you continuously act like a fuckin' 5 year old and it's getting' on my nerves. Three, he is discreet. I won't talk much about that, but now I know where you inherited the 'materia stealing' prospect. It's 'cause of your good for nothing father. And four, he doesn't hate you. And I'm only acting "polite" 'cause I could get a reward for exceptional behavior. Maybe I get to sleep with his daughter." He smirked and set her down.

Reno found themselves…lost. Reno lost direction and probably took a wrong turnoff somewhere…and all because of Yuffie's complaining, but he sure wasn't going to let Yuffie know just yet. She glared menacingly at him and poked him hard in the ribs.

"You have big problems you know that?" She pointed out. "You're a selfish, perverted moron who thinks nothing but those bitches that hang out…even in this muggy weather!"

"You keep your mouth shut, toad!"

"Hmph…no one tells me what to do…you should-huh? Why is there a frozen lake? Are we lost? Don't you dare tell me we're lost because I refuse to believe it and if we are lost, I'm gonna have my father press charges against you!" She threatened, pointing a finger at him.

"Didn't your father ever tell you that it's not good to point," Reno sneered.

_God…look at the quandary I've put Yuffie in…now she's gonna freak like hell and I'll never hear the end of it!_

_ _

"Reno~!!!! I'm freezing my ass off here and if I don't get back home soon I'm gonna turn into a chocolate popsicle and you, a frozen strawberry!"

"You know little girl, I hope that wasn't a pun or you'd be in serious damage ya hear?" He emphasized every word and to prove that, he poked her belly with his nightstick. Although, he didn't tell her that his nightstick didn't work too well in cold weather. If told, it was good bye for him. Yuffie did have skills, he had to admit, and if she knew, he'd be flat as a pancake in no time…maybe even barbeque if she considered using her materia.

The snow was falling down quickly which gathered around their feet, almost drowning them in its waves of pallid frost. Yuffie's lips were turning blue, her skin was truly pale, and her hair was plastered against her face. Her clothes were soaking wet and he, too, found himself in a tight spot. Both of them were in wet clothes, both of them were chilly and if they didn't find shelter soon they probably would catch hypothermia.

Picking Yuffie up he continued to tread through the snow. He refused to dream what would happen if Yuffie died. 

_Okay…you're losin' it Reno. Take deep breaths and you'll be fine…breathe in, breathe out, breathe in…_

_ _

"Are we almost there…? It's cold and my clothes are cold 'cause they're wet, and I wanna go home…" Yuffie said sickly. Reno felt guilty at this point. She was only what? 16 years old? It didn't matter what happened to him. What **did** matter was what happened to this young girl in his arms.

_Argh! Here I go again…I'm feelin' for this little girl and I'm 23 years old…how worse can this get? She's bratty…self-centered…stupid…too cheery for my taste…cute…loveable…kind…optimistic…sexy…_

_ _

Not too far off was a tiny chalet. It was abandoned as far as he could tell. There was no smoke rising up the chimney, no car nearby, the lights weren't on, and there were no people whatsoever. Reno took the chance to barge into the cabin even if there were people inside. They were freezing till death and the fragile girl in his arms was almost wearing off which, of course, wasn't a good sign. Once entering the small house he set down Yuffie on the floor and looked around.

_A bare living room. Figures. No one lives here…they shoulda least left something…just a little…what the hell is that?_

_ _

A large brown cloth was stuffed in the corner of the room. He picked it up and then settled next to Yuffie. 

_She's gonna kill me for this…_

_ _

He pulled off her tank top and then her shorts, folding them as neatly as he could, which turned out to be a mess in the end, then he removed his own clothes. He went into the center of the room along with Yuffie and the blanket. He lit a small fire for light and maybe a little warmth then laid down on the blanket, placing Yuffie atop him, then wrapping the blanket around both of them.

_Unnh…sleep…I need sleep…it's all I…_

_ _

His eyes closed and he let darkness overtake him.

~~~~^~~~{@

_Wow…do I feel drowsy or what…? Ugh…still dark? Where are we by the way…? And what am I doing on top of **him**!? I'm losing my mind…maybe if I take a little peek…?_

_ _

Yuffie shifted a little to take a look underneath the blanket she was in. What she saw surprised her to the death.

_Ahhh!! You gotta be kidding me! In our birthday suits!? Now that's pushin' it to the max! What am I gonna do? Obviously, if I get off he's gonna wake up and I'll be roast ninja for the rest of the evening! But this…this is unspeakable!! That pervert~!!_

_ _

"Oh stop moving, Miss Kisaragi," Reno drawled softly, his eyes still closed. 

_He felt me move…?_

_ _

"Hmph!"

"I practically saved your ass out there," He continued. "You should thank me…"

"Well, technically I should but undressing me is not something for you to be thanked for. I'd rather hurl and die." She said, smiling sweetly.

He opened his eyes slowly and stared at her. She, too, stared back at him with as much emotion as he had, which was…no emotion at all…maybe…

_Deep pools of emerald…so beautiful…eep! What am I saying?! He's a pervert, not someone you can flirt with, Yuffie! Get a hold of yourself or you'll never ever get materia! Okay…that's it…my contract! If I ever start pulling the moves on him then I'll never steal materia again! …That's a scary thought…_

_ _

Reno's hand came up to touch her cheek, stroking it gently. He had a smile plastered among his face and Yuffie was completely mesmerized by it. That is, not until his hand slipped downwards towards her chest. 

"You know what Reno," Yuffie said with a sardonic grin. "Go find a plastic bag and breathe…**deep**!"

"You don't mean that, Yuffie." He said slowly.

"What's that supposed to mean?! I mean everything I say so go! Go get a bag and breathe…I won't have to see your face again!"

"Well, the fact your mouth is probably throwing insults at me right this instant doesn't mean that you hate me. I mean, you're practically looking at me with loving eyes…which is a profound compliment in my case."

"Oh, I bet." Yuffie said, rolling her eyes. 

_Geez, is he persistent!_

_ _

"C'mon…just enjoy this moment with me will ya? Just take advantage of the fact that maybe you were tryin' to seduce me back at the building."

"Se…seduce!? You're a overreacting just a tiny-"

"Shhh," He placed a finger to her lips and pulled her close. She had no choice but to lay her head down on his chest where his hand was leading her head. 

_Oooh…this guy's got guts tryin' to do this to me!! But…_

_ _

For a moment there, he was hers. And she, his. This couldn't get any better, could it?

_Yuffie! You swore! …Oh yeah…that's right…well…_

_ _

Reno stared down at her. Her eyes were closed and he smiled at the feeling of her body pressed against his. Looking at the ceiling, thoughts of Yuffie actually being this close was beginning to warm him up. She smelled sweet and maybe…he could pretend that she wouldn't regret what happened in the morning. Few more moments of thinking and a feeling he hadn't felt before had just jabbed him in the gut. Sure, he loved this girl, but for her body only. But this was different…different kind of feeling.

His heartbeat quickened and his breaths were slow. Thoughts of this 16 year old were beginning to be replaced with dangerous ones; ones of desire and need. Reno ignored it…he was probably hallucinating…the cold wind was biting into skin anyway. 

Reno gulped and stared at the youngster on him. He held back the sudden temptation to touch her, feel her…

_Holy shit! Reno…use her advice! Grab a plastic bag and breathe!_

_ _

He groaned and slammed his fist on the floor. Unfortunately, this woke Yuffie up.

"Can't you see I'm trying to sleep?"

Reno bent down without warning and kissed her fully on the lips. 

_Hello! What the hell is he doing?! I mean, this isn't our first but still…not like him! I just wanted warmth…not…this! Someone help~!!!_

_ _

Yuffie sighed inwardly and gave in. She did love him but wow…

_Very lusty…_

_ _

After a few hours, Yuffie smiled at Reno and curled up alongside him. He had given her what she had wanted earlier and he was good at it!

_No duh, Yuffie! He's always good!_

_ _

_Now we're both warm_, Reno thought. Using body heat was a good idea…maybe tomorrow they'd try it again…who knows…

~~~~^~~~{@ Owari @}~~~^~~~~

Author's Notes: Wow…talk about different huh? Somehow, I find writing Reno and Yuffie fics more fun than writing any other fics. I mean, Yuffie has a good character and so does Reno and it's easy to write about. It's fun to clash a foul-mouthed pig and a brat because I kinda know their p.o.v.'s really well! I mean, not that Tifa doesn't have good character cuz she does! Her past, remember!? Boy, that was intense! Well yeah…I did NOT wanna get into detail into that thing they did…I mean, c'mon! I'm too young! Well not really… What do you take me for?! ^_^ I tried to get into Reno's character…perverted, yet sweet…so that's how this fic turned out….maybe I went a little overboard…what do you think? Please R & R! Oh yeah…~owari~ for those of you who don't know means "Finish"…bleh! 

_ _

_ _

_ _


End file.
